Dancin' To The Sound of A Broken Heart
by Me A Genius
Summary: G!P Hanna...Hanna is a famous DJ who has drug problem. She also loves to sleep around. What happens when she gets Emily pregnant? Will she stop drugs and sleeping around?
1. Chapter 1

_Hanna's POV_

I'm a famous DJ and I make music with my best friend Noel Kahn, we both DJ together. We traveled the world with our other friends Ezra and Toby and they are our mangers too. Noel and I have worked with other DJs like Borgeous, Mike Hawkins, DVBBS, Alesso and Avicii.

We are in Barcelona, Spain and last night we just did a show at the hottest club in Barcelona. I woke up with a really bad hangover and I really like to party hard.

''Finally you woke up.'' Toby said and I start to rub my eyes.

''What time is it?'' I said yawning.

''It's five pm. I told you not to party last night because today we have a lot to do.'' Toby said.

''What we have to do today?'' I said and I order room service.

''We have to fly back to the states because you have to do a show in Rosewood.'' Toby said.

''Where is Rosewood? Iowa?'' I asked.

''No, it's in Pennsylvania. And Galantis wants to work with you and Noel so you two have to call them and tell them your answer.'' Toby said.

''Where is Noel?'' I asked.

''Noel and Ezra went shopping later they will meet us at the airport.'' Toby said and I nod.

"Um coffee?" I ask and he gives me black coffee.

"I'm a human being I drink coffee with milk and sugar." I say and Toby laughs. He adds milk and sugar in my coffee then I drink it.

"Get dressed and we go to airport." Toby says and I nod then go shower.

After my shower I go to my room and wear a white shirt, yellow jacket and black jean shorts.

I'm here in the airport with Toby waiting for Ezra and Noel. Our flight is at ten pm. I never went to rosewood I hope it's a good place. Where I can go for shopping and tanning at the beach.

Oh and I forgot to tell one important thing about me. I am 90% girl and 10% boy. How? Because I'm intersex and I was born with a dick. My dad hates me but my mom is okay with me being intersex. Oh and I'm a lesbian too. We all get in the jet and I look out the window I get little nervous while flying.

Noel and I take pictures together then he post it on Instagram. I get up I walk to the bathroom and I lock the door. I take out the bag of cocaine and I start to break it into two lines with my credit card, then I start to snort it. Holy shit this high feels great and I clean my nose but I fix my hair too.

''No way I'm giving up this life style.'' I mumble to myself.

I check my phone and I got texts with girls I flirt with. I get out of the bathroom and I sit down, I see Ezra checking emails and Noel talking with Toby. And I still feel the high and I close my eyes.

''Hanna I think we should work with Galantis.'' Noel said and I open my eyes.

''I think we should because their music is really great. And what show we will do at Rosewood?'' I asked.

''It's Electric Zoo where you two will perform. And once we arrive at Rosewood we have to do interviews and promo stuff.'' Toby said and we nod. Electric Zoo is an annual electronic music festival held over Labor Day weekend.

Hours later we reach rosewood airport and we grab our things and leave the airport.

"Where will we live?" I ask.

"We saw an empty big house and we will stay there. It's the DiLaurentis house. He rent it to us while we stay here." Toby says and we get a cab and go to that house.

I'm in my room in the Dilaurentis's house from my room I can see the opposite house. I look at the window of that house and I see a tan girl around 18-25 changing into her pajamas.

"What a beautiful view." I say starring at her take off her shirt and just stand in her jeans and lacy black bra. Unfortunately she closes the curtains and I can't see her anymore. I go downstairs and get a glass of water to drink.

"We have a sexy neighbor." I say.

"We here to work please Hanna don't sleep with anyone here." Ezra say.

"Chill you know me. She'll be the one going after me after all I'm so hot." I say.

''I mean it Hanna don't have sex with anyone here in this town.'' Ezra said.

''Whatever.'' I said.

''Well you made the tabloids in Spain, they are saying you got the club shut down last night.'' Toby said and Noel high five me.

''You two just focus on the music and tomorrow early morning we have to do sound check.'' Ezra said.

''Well I'm going into town because I'm hungry.'' Noel said.

''I will go with you.'' Toby said and they leave together.

I go back to my room and I get texts again I just read it but I don't answer. I just go to bed.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I'm still heartbroken about the breakup because Maya and I we were in engaged. But my best friends Aria and Spencer are helping me feel better, Spencer is married to Wren and Aria is single.

I work as a swim coach at Rosewood high school and I came back to my house to visit my parents. Later I meet up with Spencer and Aria at the bar because Aria has good news to tell us.

''What you have to tell us?'' Spencer said.

''I got tickets for this weekend Electric Zoo.'' Aria said smiling and she shows us the tickets.

''This is great! I can't wait.'' I said smiling.

''I thought it was sold out.'' Spencer said.

''They are sold out but I got it before it was sold out.'' Aria said and we can't stop smiling.

''Let's celebrate because this weekend will be awesome.'' I said and we order drinks.

Later I walk home and I see Maya standing in the front porch and I sigh. Maya is holding a box and I walk towards her.

''Maya what are you doing here?'' I asked.

''I came to give your stuff back and the apartment keys are in the box.'' Maya said and I grab the box.

''That's all?'' I said.

''I'm sorry of how everything turned out.'' Maya said.

''I don't want to talk about us, bye Maya.'' I said and I go inside the house.

 _-Electric Zoo-_

We are here at the show and so many people is here right now. Spencer is mad at Wren because he couldn't come but she will get over it. But now different DJs are performing but I really want to see DJ Hanna & Noel play because I love their music.

''Emily!'' Spencer said.

''What?! And why you're shouting?'' I asked.

''Your favorite DJs are over there taking pictures with people.'' Spencer said and she points at DJ Hanna & Noel and I bite my bottom lip.

''Wait, you are shy?'' Aria said.

''No I'm not shy.'' I said.

''Then go over and take a picture with them. Because you are always talking about them.'' Spencer said.

''Fine I will go.'' I said.

''Okay we will wait for you over here.'' Aria said.

I walk towards them and I feel bit shy not sure why. I take out my iPhone and I can't stop staring her.

''Hey.'' I said.

''Hi.'' They said.

''Can I get a picture with you two?'' I asked.

''Yeah sure.'' Hanna said.

I stand in the middle Noel puts his arm around my shoulder and Hanna puts her arm on my waist. Someone takes the picture for us then I look at the picture and I really like it.

''Hey later want to come to the after party with us?'' Hanna asked and I'm really surprised she asked.

''Y-y-yeah sure, but can my friends come too?'' I asked.

''Yeah sure. Here take this and don't lose it because it's the V.I.P tickets.'' Hanna said and she give me five tickets.

''I only need two.'' I said and give back the rest.

''Okay. Let me get your phone number so I can text you where we can meet.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah sure.'' I said smiling. And we trade phone numbers and I walk away smiling.

I tell Spencer and Aria what happened and I can't stop smiling either. Now we are enjoying the show and some people are wearing funny costumes and others are holding flags from their country. Two hours later DJ Hanna & Noel will perform now. Noel is wearing Wolverine Costume and Hanna is wearing a Spiderman shirt and a snapback hat.

''Rosewood, show us what you got!'' Noel yelled into the microphone.

They start to play the music and they are dancing. Everyone starts to dance and cheer and we start to dance also, then party confetti blast from the stage and go towards to the crowd. Then they start to remix the song Blank Space by Taylor Swift then another song Talking Body by Tove Lo. I start to sing along to the song then I randomly hit the beach ball to someone else.

''Everyone put your hands together for our friends Firebeatz!'' Hanna yelled into the microphone and everyone starts to cheer. The all start to perform on stage and music is great.

 _It seems like we'll always be the ones outlying_

 _Imagining a place where we belong_

 _With miles and miles ahead_

 _In a new mode I will find you_

 _So we can start miracles_

 _In a new mode we can try to feel invincible_

 _Invincible_

Then I see Maya and her girlfriend but she doesn't see me. So many damn people here and yet I see them, Aria and Spencer see them too so we leave to get something to eat. We buy water and sandwiches to eat and we sit on the grass and talk about after party.

The music festival is finished and I got a text from Hanna and I show it to Spencer and Aria.

''Are we really going to the after party?'' Spencer said.

''I think we should go.'' Aria said.

''I agree we should go. Spencer are you going to the party or going home?'' I said.

''Let's go to the party.'' Spencer said smiling and I read the text again.

 _ **From Hanna: Still comin' 2 the party?**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Song by- Firebeatz  & DubVision ft. Ruby Prophet- Invincible _


	2. Feel It All

_Emily's POV_

I arrived at the after party with my friends and we see some famous people. Hanna and Noel give my friends and I drinks from the bar and I can't stop smiling. Hanna introduce us to their managers Toby and Ezra they are nice guys. Aria is dancing with Ezra and Spencer went somewhere to talk with Toby, I'm here sitting next to Hanna and we are drinking a lot.

''You are really beautiful Emily.'' Hanna said and I blush.

''Thanks.'' I said and we smile.

''Do you want to dance?'' Hanna said.

''Yeah.'' I said and we stand to go dance.

Hanna stand behind me and I feel her hands on my waist. And I start to grind my ass on her and I start to feel her breathe on my neck. We are still dancing and Hanna slide her hand under my shirt but she only has her hands on my sides. For some reason I think she is wearing a strap-on or it's just my mind playing tricks on me from all the drinking we had. And she starts to whisper in my ear.

''Wanna go somewhere more private?'' Hanna whispered.

''Yeah sure.'' I said.

We go to the bathroom and we go inside the stall and we look at each other. Hanna has her right hand on my cheek and her thumb is close to my lips, I bite my bottom lip. I put her hair behind her left ear and our faces get closer to each other.

Hanna kiss me and I kiss her back. The kiss is passionate and I never had a kiss like this before. I pull Hanna closer to me and she starts to kiss my neck and I softly moan. I feel her lips on my chest

"Can I ask you one thing?" I say and Hanna stops and looks at me.

"Are you wearing a strap-on?" I ask and she laughs.

"What?" I say.

"I'm not wearing a strap on." She says.

"Liar." I say.

"I have a real dick." She says.

"Yeah right." I say and she opens her jeans button and takes out her penis.

"Are you serious?" I say shocked.

"I was born with it I'm intersex. Still wanna do it?" She says.

"Yeah." I say looking at her dick.

We start to kiss again then I hear Spencer's voice.

''Emily?'' Spencer said.

''Don't say anything.'' I whispered to Hanna said and she nods.

''Emily I know you are in here I can see your sandals.'' Spencer said.

''Your friend has bad timing.'' Hanna said and puts her penis back in her boxers.

''What Spencer?'' I said still inside the stall.

''Who is in there with you?'' Spencer asked.

''What Spencer what do you need?" I asked.

''We have to go. Because we have work tomorrow.'' Spencer said and I look at my watch and its 4am.

Hanna and I come out the stall and Spencer raise her eyebrow at me.

"Sorry to ruin the time." Spencer says and I glare at her.

"I'll take a day off tomorrow. You go I'll see you later." I say and Spencer looks at me then leaves the bathroom.

"You have work." Hanna says.

"I'll just take day off work tomorrow.'' I say and Hanna nods.

"You want to come to my house that I'm living in right now?" Hanna asks.

"Where you live?" I ask and she tells me her address

"You live right in front of my house." I say and Hanna looks shocked.

"Wow I can't believe you are my neighbor." Hanna says.

"Yeah me too." I say.

"Uh we can go to a hotel?" Hanna says.

''Okay.'' I said and we leave the bathroom.

We arrive at the hotel far from Rosewood and Hanna lock the door and close the curtains. We look at each other and we drink more vodka and whiskey. We start to laugh then we start to kiss.

''This is only sex, I don't want a relationship. I only want sex with you.'' Hanna said with a serious voice.

''Only sex.'' I said.

''Good because I don't do relationship. And maybe we can only be fuck buddies.'' Hanna said kissing my neck.

''Y-y-yeah.'' I said closing my eyes and she is still kissing my neck.

She starts to unzip my jeans and I take off her shirt.

"Um wait." I say and she looks at me.

''Yeah?'' Hanna said.

"You don't have AIDS or any sexual diseases do you?" I say and she looks at me funny.

"No silly." She says laughing.

"Okay good." I say and we strip each other naked then Hanna lays me on bed and gets on top of me.

We start to kiss rough and she squeeze my breasts and I hold her tight. She starts to suck on my pulse point and she makes my body feel hot. I start to kiss her chest and I feel her hand on my clit and I start to move my hips.

''You are so hot.'' Hanna said kissing my jaw up to my ear.

''I want you so badly.'' I moan.

Hanna starts to suck on my breasts and I moan then I bite my bottom lip. She slide two fingers inside me and I start to moan her name loud.

''Wait.'' I said.

''What?'' Hanna said looking at me confused and takes out her fingers.

''Um I never sucked a dick before.'' I said.

''It's simple, pretend um it's a lollipop but don't bite.'' Hanna said and we laugh.

''I get it.'' I said and we are still laughing.

''If you want me to stop just tell me.'' Hanna said kissing me.

''Don't stop.'' I said.

''Good.'' Hanna said.

Hanna lays down on her back and I start to kiss her stomach going down.

I keep kissing down her body until I reach her private part. I start to rub my nose around her dick.

"Um Emily." Hanna says looking down at me and I stop and look at her.

''Yeah?'' I said.

"Put it inside your mouth not rub with nose." She says and I nod.

I hold her dick and put the tip in my mouth and suck it nonstop.

"Yeah keep going and put it deeper in your mouth." Hanna says. And I do what she say then she grabs my hair and starts to move my head up and down while her dick in my mouth.

I keep sucking her dick and she is moaning my name and she is still holding my hair. I lick the pre-cum then we start to kiss again, and she lay me down on the bed. She rub her dick on my clit and I put my hands on her hips and she licks her lips.

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

I slowly put my dick inside her and she wrap her legs around my waist. I start thrust and she arch her back, then I start to suck her breasts and I keep thrusting. We start to sweat and I don't stop thrusting and I love her moans.

''I'm going to cum.'' Emily moans.

''Me too fuck.'' I said and I start to thrust fast.

''Don't stop Hanna.'' Emily moans and we start to kiss hard.

I cum inside her and I thrust two more times and she cum on my dick. We are breathing hard and sweating, we smile at each other then I get off her. We lay next to each other breathing hard.

''Wanna stay the night?'' I asked.

''Yeah sure.'' Emily said. We cuddle then we fall asleep.

 _-Next morning-_

I wake up early and Emily is still sleeping. I get dressed and I go out to buy breakfast and I have extra clothes in my car incase Emily wants to wear it. An hour later come back and she is still sleeping then I start to wake her up.

''Hey beautiful I got breakfast.'' I said and I peck her lips.

''Thanks.'' Emily said yawning.

''I wasn't sure what you liked to eat so I got everything.'' I said.

''That was nice of you to do.'' Emily said drinking her coffee.

We start to eat breakfast and we start to talk about each other.

''So what do you do for a living?'' I said.

''I work at a high school as a swim coach for the girls swim team.'' Emily said.

''That's pretty cool but I don't know how to swim.'' I said.

''Someday I can teach you.'' Emily said.

''I will take you up on that offer someday.'' I said and we smile.

''Any brothers or sisters?'' Emily asked.

''I have step-sister but we don't talk to each other but I'm an only child.'' I said and she nods.

''Me too, I'm an only child. So um how long you are in Rosewood?'' Emily said.

''I'm in Rosewood for few more days then I have to go to Sao Paulo, Brazil for a show. Favorite movie?'' I said.

''Favorite movie is Rudy.'' I said.

''Mine is Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.'' I said.

''I like that movie um favorite food.'' Emily said.

''Mozzarella sticks, yours?'' I said.

''I love to eat pizza.'' Emily said.

''Oh um I have extra clothes in case you want to take a shower.'' I said.

''Thank you.'' Emily said and we smile.

After we ate and talked little bit more Emily went to take a shower and I check my phone. Emily comes out the bathroom wearing my black shirt of Bob Marley and my blue boxers. We spend almost the whole day in the hotel room just talking about stuff. But later on she had to leave because she had to go out with her mom and I didn't mind.

* * *

I go home Toby is sleeping, Ezra went out with some girl and Noel is in his room playing Xbox one. I change my clothes and I meet up with some friends and we start to drink liquor and we start to do coke.

''Hanna you should try this.'' Angel said.

''Try what?'' I asked.

''It's better than coke.'' Angel said.

''Let's see.'' I said.

Angel wrap a belt tight around my left arm and found the vein on my arm. Angel gets the needle and puts it in my arm, and I feel the high.

''Holy shit.'' I said looking at him.

''Its heroin baby.'' Angel said and we smile.

''Wow this high is so much better.'' I said.

Angel is a drug dealer and he is from New York he was the first person to give me drugs. Whenever I'm in the states I call him so I can buy drugs from him or his cousin Parker. I'm in someone's apartment and we are just drinking liquor, smoking weed and doing other drugs. I buy more drugs from Angel so it can last me while I'm in this town. I check my phone and I have so many missed calls and texts, I don't check it I just put my phone away. I drink more whiskey and beer and everything starts to spin and I can't see straight.

''I have to go.'' I said and everything is still spinning.

''The party is getting so much fun.'' Angel said. I walk then by mistake I break the vase and I start to laugh.

''I didn't see that I swear I didn't mean to.'' I said giggling and he starts to laugh too.

''Stay the night. We have a back room and no one will bother you.'' Angel said.

''You are a good friend.'' I said.

''Well you are my best costumer.'' Angel said.

''True.'' I said. I go to the room and I close the door and I lay on the bed and I close my eyes.

 _-Next day-_

I woke up with a hangover and my head is killing me. But I took pills for the headache, I go home now Toby and Ezra are asking so many questions. I just lie to them saying I fell asleep at a friend's house and they believe it. I took a quick shower and ate breakfast.

Noel and I go to the studio to work with Christian Karlsson and Linus Eklöw they are known as Galantis. Noel and I we met them before in Sweden and this is the first time we work together. We start to work on a song called Runaway (U & I) and she starts to sing.

 _Think I can fly, think I can fly when I'm with U._

 _My arms are wide, catching fire as the wind blows_

 _I know that I'm rich enough for pride, I see a billion dollars in your eyes_

 _Even if we're strangers til we die_

 _I wanna run away_

 _I wanna run away_

 _Anywhere out this place_

 _I wanna run away_

 _Just U and I, I, I, I, I_

We all worked in the studio all day and I did text Emily. We mostly texted and flirt with each other and we will see each other again. It was late and we all went home because tomorrow we will come back to the studio again. Noel went out with the guys, I go to the pharmacy to buy needles then I go home to get high alone. And Angel did show me how to make heroin and put it in the needle.

I look at my phone and I get a text from dad and I start to cry. I sent him a text last week and until now he texted back.

 _ **From Dad: Don't text back and I told you before you're not my daughter.**_ **I don't want nothing to do with you.**

I wash my face and I start to make the heroin. I put the belt around my right arm and I shoot up. I can feel it all now everything bad in my life going away and I look at the ceiling and I close my eyes. People can break my heart but not drugs.

 _ **A/N: Song by: Galantis- Runaway (U & I)**_


	3. Beneath the Silver Strand

_Emily's POV_

I told Aria and Spencer that Hanna and I we are fuck buddies and they are shocked. But I didn't tell them that Hanna has a dick because I feel that is not my place to tell them. Hanna and I we been spending a lot of time together and she makes laugh a lot. I went back to my apartment and I live alone but I like living alone sometimes. Then I hear a knock on the door I go look and it's Spencer.

''Did you see this?'' Spencer said.

''See what?'' I said.

''Your picture of you and Hanna are all over on E!'' Spencer said and she show me the picture.

''We just went to a restaurant together to eat last night.'' I said and I read the article. And it says ' _Famous DJ Hanna might get cozy with hot mystery girl'_

''I wanted to show you the picture. So how did the date went?'' Spencer said.

''We ate food, talked about stuff and we laughed a lot. Then we came back to my place and that's it.'' I said.

''Aww you are blushing when I say her name.'' Spencer said smiling.

''Shut up Spence. How is Wren doing?'' I asked and we start to drink wine.

''He is working like always and we hardly spend time together. But Toby and I we been spending a lot of time together.'' Spencer said.

''You like Toby?'' I asked.

''I think I do but I'm married to Wren.'' Spencer said.

''But are you really happy being married to Wren? Spence I want you to be happy and you will always have me and Aria besides you.'' I said and she nods.

''Toby gets me and I be myself around him like I don't have to be perfect. But with Wren lately we don't spend time together and most time we argue a lot.'' Spencer said.

''Just don't do anything that you won't regret.'' I said.

 _-Couple days later-_

Lately Hanna has been busy with interviews and live performances and we haven't been spending time together. And I don't know what will happen to us when she leaves Rosewood, and we haven't talked about it either. I go to the coffee shop to get coffee and muffins to eat then I see Maya and her girlfriend. Please don't talk to me and just walk away.

''Oh hey Emily.'' Maya said.

''H-hey Maya.'' I said and I feel awkward now.

''So um how you been doing?'' Maya asked before I can say anything she starts to talk.

''Hi I'm Karolina, Maya's fiancée.'' Karolina said smiling.

''Fiancée?'' I asked.

''We got in engaged three weeks ago.'' Maya said.

''So you left me for her?! After you asked me to marry you?!'' I said in anger.

''I thought you told her.'' Karolina said.

''I didn't.'' Maya said.

''I don't even want to know. And don't ever talk to me again I mean it.'' I said angry and I leave.

I go home and I start to cry then I wash my face. Night time and I get knock at the door and its Hanna and we hug each other.

''You were you crying?'' Hanna asked and she hold my hand.

''No.'' I said.

''You can tell me and your eyes are red. If you to talk about it I'm here to listen and try to make you laugh.'' Hanna said and I give her a shy smile.

''Why are you here?'' I asked.

''Well I came to surprise you. Thought we go out to eat at Sonic and have a good time.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah I'm hungry now.'' I said.

''Good now we can go.'' Hanna said and we leave.

We arrive at Sonic and Hanna order the food for us. She order mozzarella sticks, onion rings, two double cheese burgers and two strawberry shortcake shakes. While we wait for the food we start to talk about stuff and she tell me about music she has been working on and other projects. And we hold hands then a guy and a girl ask a picture with Hanna and she says yes. They leave and the food is done and we start to eat.

''So you will tell me why you cried?'' Hanna asked.

''I saw my ex fiancée with her new fiancée.'' I said.

''Oh that sucks big time. Do you still love your ex?'' Hanna said eating the mozzarella stick and I eat the onion rings.

''No and I moved on. At first it was hard but my best friends helped me get through it. The way she broke up with me I was so angry and hurt.'' I said.

''How did she do it the break-up.'' Hanna said.

''I come home early from work and she packed everything then said we have to break up.'' I said.

''Damn that sucked. You can do better than her.'' Hanna said.

''Thanks. Her name was Maya and we were together for six years.'' I said.

''Wow that's a long time. Well it's her lost because she lost the most beautiful girl I ever seen.'' Hanna said and I blush.

''You are a charmer always know what to say. So umm what will happen to us when you leave Rosewood.'' I said drinking my milkshake.

''I still want to be in contact with you. Do you still want to be in contact with me?'' Hanna asked.

''Me too I want to be in contact with you. And you have something on your bottom lip.'' I said. I wipe off the ketchup off her bottom lip with my thumb.

''Wanna go back to your apartment?'' Hanna asked and I feel her hand on my thigh.

''Yeah let's go.'' I said and we leave to my apartment.

We start to take off each other's clothes fast and the kiss is getting heated. Hanna starts to finger me and I start to moan, and she is kissing my chest. I start to moan loud and her fingers are going fast and hard then I start to suck her pulse point. We didn't make it to my bed we just fall on my sofa and I fall on top of Hanna. She starts to suck on my breasts and I start to give her a hand job.

Hanna is still laying down and I start to go down on her. I lick her length and she grabs my hair and I start to suck her dick. She starts to thrust her hips and I gag but I keep sucking her dick.

''Fuck Em don't stop babe.'' Hanna moans.

I keep sucking her dick and I lick the pre-cum. Then we start to kiss rough and she starts to rub my clit.

''You are so wet right now.'' Hanna said.

''Stop teasing me.'' I said kissing her.

''What do you want?'' Hanna said kissing my jaw.

''Just fuck me.'' I said and she smiles.

Hanna is still laying down and she grab her dick and slide inside me. I start to move my hips and her hands are on my breasts. She squeeze my breasts hard and I start to move my hips fast. Then she starts to thrust and puts her hands on my hips, she starts to kiss and bite my chest and breasts. She starts to thrust hard and I start to moan louder.

''Oh my god Hanna don't stop fuck.'' I moan.

''I won't stop.'' Hanna moans and we start to sweat more and she smack my ass twice.

I cum on her dick and Hanna is thrusting I dig my nails in her left shoulder. Hanna cum inside me and we are breathing hard and we smile at each other. We just hold each other and we don't stop smiling at each other. We start to cuddle and Hanna starts to open up.

''In high school I wasn't popular.'' Hanna said.

''I was a jock in high school I was on the swim team.'' I said and she starts to play with my hair.

''I was chubby and unpopular. But when I graduated from high school I changed my ways and started to become healthy and fit. Well sometimes I try to eat healthy food. But if I tell you something promise you won't tell, because I don't want everyone to know.'' Hanna said and I smile.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''I went fat camp twice.'' Hanna said.

''Really?'' I said.

''Yeah, I did learn some cool stuff. Some stuff I like to keep private.'' Hanna said.

''Don't worry I won't tell.'' I said and I kiss her cheek and she smile. Then we start to watch South Park together and we talk more.

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

I just got off the phone because I was talking to my mom. I was checking up on her and she is doing great, and I told her about my dad's text. She told me to ignore him because I can do better without him. Only reason I texted him because I always wanted a daughter and father relationship with him, but now I know it won't happen.

Now I'm in my room and I just did coke and I'm really high. And today is my last day in Rosewood so Emily and her friends will come to the house. I called Angel again to buy drugs from him because I always get high before traveling on an airplane. I got coke and heroin and I hide it in my suitcase because I know no one will look there. After I get dressed I start to do coke again then

''Hanna what are you doing?'' I look and it's Ezra.

''N-nothing.'' I said.

''You have a nose bleed and you did coke on the night stand.'' Ezra said and I go to the bathroom to clean my nose and he come in the bathroom.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

''Why are you doing coke?'' Ezra asked.

''Its onetime thing.'' I said.

''Hanna I'm not stupid and people can get addicted to coke fast. I'm going to tell the guys.'' Ezra said.

''Wait!'' I said.

''What?'' Ezra said.

''Don't tell them. I promise I won't do it again.'' I lied.

''How do I know you are not lying?'' Ezra asked.

''Ezra! I'm serious I won't do it again I swear. Just believe me okay?'' I lied.

''Okay I won't tell anyone. But I will watch you like a hawk.'' Ezra said and leaves the bathroom.

Emily and her friends come over and we all go out to eat. And Emily looks really hot tonight and I see Toby is really liking Spencer and they make a cute couple. We arrive at the bar and restaurant and paparazzi outside taking our pictures. I hold Emily closer to me and we all walk inside the restaurant. Ezra sits next to Aria, Toby next to Spencer and I sit with Emily but Noel went out with other friends.

I go to the bar with Ezra to get the drinks and the female bartender starts to flirt with me. And I start to flirt with her then I see Ezra glaring at me.

''What's your name?'' I asked.

''It's Hazel.'' She said.

''You are cute. When do you get off?'' I said.

''I will be done with work at three am.'' She said.

''Maybe want to have some fun later?'' I said and she smile.

''Yeah sure and I will give you my number.'' She said and she writes down her phone number on a piece paper and gives it to me.

''Thanks sexy.'' I said and we leave with the drinks.

I see Emily is mad but not sure why and I'm trying to figure what she is mad about.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked her.

''Did she really give you her phone number?'' Emily asked now I get it.

''Yeah she did but I won't call her.'' I said not sure.

''Throw it away.'' Emily said in jealousy.

''Okay chill.'' I said and I roll my eyes at her.

''Let's order.'' Aria said.

''Yeah I hear this place has great food.'' Toby said and Emily ignores me.

After we ate we leave the restaurant and we go to a club. But Emily is still mad at me but Toby is dancing with Spencer and Emily is talking with Aria. Then Aria starts to dance with Ezra and I get closer to Emily.

''You will be mad at me all night?'' I said.

''Maybe.'' Emily said and I hold her hand.

''Please don't be mad and this is our last night together.'' I said and I kiss her cheek.

''Give me a good reason not to be mad at you.'' Emily said and I lick my lips.

''Well I did throw her phone number away and you can check my pockets. And second we will Skype every day and text all the time. Third let's have fun tonight please.'' I said giving her the puppy eyes.

''I like your answer.'' Emily said and we kiss.

''You are so beautiful.'' I said kissing her.

''Get a room.'' We look and its Spencer and Toby.

''Having fun?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah and drinks are really good.'' Spencer said.

'''Where are Aria and Ezra?'' I asked.

''Oh they left while ago.'' Toby said.

''Well we will leave too. And what about you two?'' Emily said.

''We will leave too and DJ hasn't been playing good music.'' Spencer said and I nod.

We all leave and I go with Emily back to her apartment. We start to undress each other and we lay on bed then we start to have sex.

 _-Couple days later-_

Tonight is my last night here in São Paulo, Brazil and we just played music in the hottest club here. Now we all went to a hotel for a party and I can't wait to let loose. I did Skype with Emily last night and we talked all night, today we only texted but she wanted to Skype but I couldn't.

But now I'm going to have fun with a girl name Annie, I think that's her name or is it Jennifer. Oh I don't remember her name and I don't care because I will just have sex with her now then leave. I grab a condom from pocket and I go to another room with Annie whatever her name is. Then Emily and Ezra send me a text

 _ **From Emily: I miss u :(**_

 _ **From Ezra: Tomorrow morning be at the airport at 6am. We r going to New South Wales, Australia. Be on time!**_

I didn't text them back I just put my phone away. Before I have sex whatever her name is I go to the bathroom and I snort more coke. Then I clean my nose and come out of the bathroom.

''Ready?'' I said.

''Yeah I can't wait any longer.'' She said and we start to kiss.


	4. Happiness in Self Destruction

_Emily's POV_

Today I'm at work and lately I haven't been feeling well. I think I ate something really bad because before coming to work I threw up and I think I will throw up again.

''Coach you are okay?'' Jennifer said and she is a swimmer.

''Yeah, I'm okay. Um everyone just practice on your timing, and I will be right back.'' I said and I run to the bathroom.

After I threw up I wash my face and my mouth then I end swim practice early and I go home. My mom came over to my apartment and she has the key and she wants to talk about the pictures of Hanna and me.

''What's her name?'' Mom said.

''Her name is Hanna and she is a famous DJ.'' I said.

''So are you two dating because I got an email from your cousin. And asking about your famous girlfriend.'' Mom said.

''We are not really dating we are just taking it slow.'' I said and I'm not telling my mom that Hanna is my fuck buddy.

''You look pale, have you been eating?'' Mom said.

''I think I'm sick because lately I been throwing up all day. And certain food lately makes me want to throw up.'' I said and she nods.

''How many days now?'' Mom said.

''Of what?'' I asked confused.

''You are late and I think you are pregnant.'' Mom said and my eye open wide.

''Oh god.'' I said and I hide my face.

''And I'm really confused right now because you are a lesbian. But you will explain to me later right now we are going to the doctor.'' Mom said and I nod.

The doctor just told me that I'm six weeks pregnant and I'm shocked. And my mom just called my dad and told him now I have to tell them about Hanna being inter sex.

It's still hard to believe that I'm pregnant. But this month we barely talked or Skype because she comes up with excuses and she is still on tour. Tonight I have to call Hanna and she better pick up.

I go home with my mom and dad comes home from work and my heart is beating fast.

''Who got you pregnant?'' Dad asked.

''Hanna and she was born intersex.'' I said.

''Intersex?'' Dad asked confused.

''Meaning a girl can be born with a penis.'' Mom said.

''Yeah, exactly what mom said.'' I said.

''Does Hanna knows?'' Mom said.

''Um no. Lately we haven't talked in while because she is busy with the tour.'' I said.

''You have to tell her.'' Mom said.

''Are you and dad mad?'' I said.

''No we are not mad. But if she doesn't help you take care of the baby then I will hunt her down.'' Dad said.

''Dad relax and I will talk to her tonight I promise.'' I said.

''Good, and I will go make you soup to eat now.'' Mom said and I nod.

 _-Hours later-_

Finally Hanna and I will Skype tonight and I will tell her. We start to video chat and we smile at each other and says sorry why we haven't talked lately.

''Why are you wearing sunglasses in your hotel room?'' I asked.

''I have a headache but we still can Skype.'' Hanna said.

''Um okay.'' I said.

''You look beautiful.'' Hanna said.

''Thanks. But I have to tell you something.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Hanna said smiling.

''You go first.'' I said.

''Well I was thinking you and your friends should come to Santiago, Chile. Because tomorrow afternoon I will be in Chile and I really want to see you. And I want to make it up to you, please come to Chile and we can spend a lot of time together.'' Hanna said.

''I would love to go to Chile.'' I said smiling and it will be good to tell her in person.

''Good, so if your friends want to come let me know and I will buy the tickets. And you don't have to worry about anything.'' Hanna said.

''Where are the guys?'' I asked and Hanna checks her phone.

''I-I-I have to go right now. But text me later okay bye.'' Hanna said quickly.

''Hanna wait.'' I said but it was too late the screen went black.

I called Spencer and Aria and I tell them everything. They said yes to go to Chile with me but are shocked that I'm pregnant, but they will still be there for me. Then I texted Hanna but Toby texted me with our plane tickets and tomorrow morning we leave. Spencer and Wren are taking a break but she wouldn't tell me why so I didn't wanted to force her to tell us.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

We finally arrived in Chile, Ezra and Toby came to pick us up. And I see Spencer and Aria really happy to see Ezra and Toby. The guys get our stuff and standing by their car is Hanna holding flowers and we hug each other.

We go to the hotel and I will share a room with Hanna. And I'm going to tell Hanna right now because I can't wait any longer.

''Hanna I have to tell you something.'' I said.

''What is it?'' Hanna asked.

''Hanna, I'm pregnant.'' I said.

''What? Wait seriously?'' Hanna said unhappy.

''Yeah seriously I'm pregnant.'' I said and she stands up starts to walk back and forth in the room.

''This can't be true.'' Hanna said.

''Why not?'' I said then Ezra, Toby, Spencer and Aria come in the room.

''You can't be pregnant. Because I been fucking different girls and none of them got pregnant and I don't believe you.'' Hanna said.

''Emily you are pregnant?'' Toby asked.

''Yes I'm pregnant and Hanna doesn't believe me. So this whole time you been tour you been fucking other girls?'' I said.

''Yes I have and I told you I didn't want a relationship.'' Hanna said.

''I have feelings for you and the time we spent together, fuck buddies don't do that!'' I said angry.

''Whatever and I don't care. I have to do an interview.'' Hanna said and leaves the room and I start to cry.

Toby, Spencer and Aria stay with me and Ezra went after Hanna.

''Em it will be okay.'' Aria said.

''I'm in love with Hanna.'' I said and Spencer hug me.

''Do you know the sex of the baby?'' Spencer asked.

''No I don't know.'' I said.

''Let's go to the hospital and find out. And Emily don't worry about it I will pay the hospital bill.'' Toby said and we hug.

We go to the hospital and I have to do the ultrasound then a female doctor come in the room.

''Hola, soy Doctora Jimenez.'' She said.

''Um do you speak English? I don't know Spanish.'' I said.

''I'm Doctor Jimenez. And I will be your doctor today.'' She said and I nod.

She puts the gel on my stomach and its cold, then she starts to use ultrasound transducer on my stomach. And she looks at the screen and Aria is holding my hand.

''Doctor is the baby okay?'' I asked.

''Well I have good news.'' She said.

''Well?'' Spencer said.

''You are having triplets.'' She said.

''What!?" I said surprised and she points at the screen showing me the babies.

''You are having triplets. Do you want to know the sex of the babies?'' She said.

''Oh my god.'' I said.

''She means yes we want to know.'' Toby said.

''You will have one boy and two girls.'' She said.

''That's great.'' Aria said and we leave.

Got something to eat then we go back to the hotel. It's hard for me to process everything what the doctor said and I'm scared.

We go back to the hotel room and Hanna is sitting down on the couch with Ezra. And I tell her I'm having triplets and she is not happy about it.

''I can't have kids.'' Hanna said.

''Why? And because I didn't get myself pregnant.'' I said angry.

''I will just give you money and that's it.'' Hanna said and I smacked her.

''I'm not a slut! And I don't want your money.'' I said angry.

''Emily calm down and Hanna what you said was unfair.'' Ezra said.

''I'm not giving up this lifestyle!" Hanna said angry.

Hanna starts to throw everything at the floor and throws Ezra's phone against the wall. I never seen her like this and I get scared, Hanna destroys the room and starts to yell. Then Ezra and Toby stop her and try to calm her down but it's not working.

''Leave me alone!'' Hanna yelled and they are still holding Hanna tight.

''No!'' Toby said and Hanna punch Toby in the eye.

''You are just like him! You will leave me like everyone does!'' Hanna yelled at me.

I'm terrified I just don't know what to say.

''Hanna calm down!'' Ezra said.

''No! I need it.'' Hanna said and she runs away. Spencer give Toby ice for his eye then Ezra and Aria start to clean the room.

 _-Hours later-_

Hanna hasn't come back and we don't know where she is. Ezra, Toby and Noel went out to look for Hanna and I hope she is okay. I don't know why she thinks I will leave her. I call Noel.

''Noel, did you find her?'' I asked.

''No and we are still looking for her. Don't worry we will find her.'' Noel said.

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

I have no idea where I am and I give my phone away for more heroin. And I just did heroin and coke with a group of people I don't know. I'm sitting on the sofa high. I see they are smiling and others have their eyes closed and I start to drink liquor. I do coke again and I start to kiss this girl that I just met and we smile.

I feel so happy right now. We all go to a club and there are flashing color lights and I start to dance. I didn't stay long in the club because we left and I don't know why. We roam around the streets and it's really late because I see prostitutes on every corner. I buy more drugs and all my money is gone but I don't care because I can get more soon.

 _-Next day-_

I wake up in the stranger's apartment I look around and the room is dirty. My shirt is dirty and I don't remember how I hurt my knees, I think I fell. I rub my eyes and I leave room. I grab someone's hoodie, jacket and put it on. I look in the mirror and my eyes look like raccoon eyes.

I go to the bathroom and girl I kissed last night she is dead in the bathtub. I start to freak out and I run out of the apartment.

''Hanna wait up.'' I look and it's Rodrigo. I remember him because he has a cut on his chin and he knows how to speak English and Spanish.

''W-w-what?'' I said.

''Want to get high?'' Rodrigo said.

''We can't go back to the apartment.'' I said.

''I know because everyone left before the cops came. But we can go somewhere else.'' Rodrigo said.

''Let's go get high.'' I said and I follow him.

Rodrigo and I go to a bad neighborhood and I met his friends. I give Rodrigo my rings and watch for heroin. But I can't put the needle in my arm because I have too many scars. Rodrigo and I we start to make the heroin together.

''Ready?'' Rodrigo asked.

''Yeah hurry up.'' I said.

I take off my sneakers and socks and he puts the needle between my big toe and second toe. I start to feel the high and we start to laugh.

''Holy shit the drugs are better over here.'' I said laughing.

''Because it's pure heroin.'' Rodrigo said smiling.

- _Hours later-_

I wake up and someone stole my sneakers and socks. And the high is gone and I will see if he can give me coke.

''Rodrigo, dónde está mi dinero?'' Some Spanish guy said and I have no idea what they are talking about.

''No lo tengo todavía.'' Rodrigo said scared.

''No me gusta cuando la gente no me devuelven mi dinero.'' He said and punch Rodrigo in the stomach and I get scared.

''Por favor no me mates.'' Rodrigo said trying to breathe.

''En una semana pagarme o te mataré. Hijo de puta.'' He said and kick Rodrigo in the stomach and walks away with his guys.

I help Rodrigo to get up and we leave to the underground club. I walk on the streets bare foot because I haven't found my sneakers and socks.

I have no idea where am I and everything is in Spanish. But I know I'm in a really bad neighborhood because I see prostitutes again on every corner. And he tells me not to worry about him and we start to do coke in the alley, and we feel the high. We go inside and we start to dance but my chest starts to hurt and I can't hear anything what Rodrigo is saying.

I walk away from him and my chest really hurts. I fall down and Rodrigo starts to touch my cheeks but I can't hear him and I close my eyes.


	5. Ungrateful Eyes

_Hanna's POV_

I open my eyes and the lights bother my eyes then I start to freak out. I look around and I'm in the hospital room and I have IV in my left arm, I see Emily and the others sitting next to me.

''Thank god you woke up.'' Emily said.

''What happened?'' I said rubbing my eyes.

''You overdose in the club. We been worry sick about you and you lied to me. Hanna and we all thought we lost you.'' Ezra said.

''You look like hell.'' Noel said before I can say anything the doctor come in the room.

''Hello I'm Doctor Leon. And I got your test results.'' Doctor Leon said holding a clipboard.

''Tell us.'' Toby said.

''Ms. Marin tested positive for heroin and cocaine.'' Doctor Leon said.

''Hanna you are going to rehab starting today.'' Emily said.

''No I'm not going to rehab and Toby I'm sorry for punching you in the eye. I'm serious I'm not going to rehab.'' I said.

''You are going like it or not.'' Emily said.

''Whatever.'' I said.

''I will give you all a moment to talk in private and I will be back in little bit.'' Doctor Leon said and leaves the room.

''Hanna you have to go to rehab because drugs can kill you.'' Toby said.

''No!" I yelled at him.

''How long?'' Spencer said.

''Almost a year. Before and after every show I get high and when we are not performing live I get high with other people.'' I said.

''Now I get it why you are always hyper and we been so blind not to notice it.'' Noel said looking away.

''Emily I'm sorry for hurting you believe me I'm really sorry. But I'm not going to rehab because I don't need help to quit and I don't want to quit.'' I said.

''You are going to rehab and we called the record company they kicked you out of the tour. Once we go back to New York you will go to rehab.'' Noel said and I get mad.

''We can't lose you and you need to get better think about the babies. I don't want find out one night you died from overdose.'' Emily said sadly.

''When you come out of the hospital we will go straight to the airport to go back home.'' Ezra said.

''What happened to your phone?'' Noel said.

''I gave it away for more drugs.'' I said.

''That's it you are going to rehab even it means us dragging you there.'' Ezra said.

 _-Couple days later-_

I'm still in the hospital and I haven't been feeling well. They always come to visit me and the doctor always check up on me. Right now I feel like I'm in hell and I need it so I can feel better. I feel bad for Emily because she hasn't got sleep, doesn't eat much and she is stressed out and I need to leave her. She has to be healthy for babies and not worry about me.

Ezra, Toby and Aria they left their wallets here in my room. Emily, Noel and Spencer went out to eat now I'm alone then I start to get up slowly. I take out money from the wallets and hide it because they don't need money and they won't notice it's gone.

All day I been having stomach cramps, nausea, vomiting and goose bumps I hate feeling like this. I can't remember the past few days and I don't eat much.

''Hanna are you cold?'' Emily said.

''Why?'' I said.

''You can't stop shivering.'' Emily said and she checks my forehead.

''I'm fine.'' I said and I moved her hand rough away from me.

''Please get better. I won't leave you I swear and I will be with you every step of the way.'' Emily said.

''Right now I need it so I can feel better. I feel like crap right now please let me get high I need it, I can't function without it please.'' I plead.

''No! You need to get clean think about us and the babies. You don't need drugs to feel happy and you are not alone we are here for you.'' Emily said and I don't say anything.

 _-Hours later-_

Emily and the others went back to the hotel because visiting hours are over and they couldn't stay. But I will get out of the hospital in two days but tonight I'm leaving because Rodrigo came to see me.

''Here I got you clothes to put on.'' Rodrigo said.

''Thanks.'' I said.

Slowly I take out the IV from my arm and I go to the bathroom to change. I come out of the bathroom I have on old blue shirt, black jeans, black hat and a black hoodie. We sneak out of the hospital. I start to feel like someone is following me because I keep looking over my shoulders but I don't see the person.

''What's wrong?'' Rodrigo asked.

''I feel like someone is following us. Don't you feel it?'' I said and I start to look around. Then I start to hear voices and I shake my head.

''We can get high at this club called Club La Feria and they play the best music. And I know the bartender so we can get free drinks while we are high.'' Rodrigo said and we smile.

We arrive at the club La Feria and Rodrigo starts to talk with his friend at the bar. We first start to drink whiskey then vodka then we go to back room where no one can see us. We start to break the cocaine I snort it first then he does it and it feels great. I look at the ceiling and I close my eyes for few seconds. Rodrigo and I get high again then we go start to dance.

We leave the club and we go sit down at the alley and Rodrigo already has the heroin in the needle. I put the needle in my hand and I feel it, oh god I love this high. Rodrigo does the same thing puts the needle in his hand and we smile and I lay down on his chest then I close my eyes.

 _-Next morning-_

''Hanna wake up!'' I open my eyes and it's Noel who yelled.

Toby and Ezra pick me up.

''How did you find me?'' I said.

''We looked all night for you.'' Toby said angry.

''Hey leave her alone.'' Rodrigo said.

''Shut up!'' Noel said and he punch Rodrigo.

''Today we are going back to New York.'' Toby said angry.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I'm really worried about Hanna she had to stay in hospital for two more days but she sneaked out at night to do drugs. Thank god Ezra, Noel and Toby was following Hanna because we had a feeling she'd do something like that.

I love Hanna and I'm carrying her babies so I don't want to see her hurt.

I see the guys coming in the room with Hanna.

"You okay?" I ask hugging her tight.

"Yeah." Hanna says with an arrogant tone and doesn't hug back.

"What's your problem!?" I say.

"They are not my babies I fucked many girls they never got pregnant. You just fucked a guy but as you lesbian you made me become a part of this mess." Hanna says and I can't believe what she's saying.

"Hanna is just still high from yesterday don't mind her." Toby says putting Hanna on the couch.

''Today we are going back to New York and she will go straight to rehab.'' Ezra said.

''I will go to New York too.'' I said.

''Emily what about your job and you can't be stressed out. Think about the babies.'' Spencer said.

''I can't leave Hanna's side.'' I said.

''But you need to think about the babies first okay. The guys will make sure Hanna won't leave rehab.'' Aria said.

''Emily, go home and on the weekends you come to New York to see Hanna, okay?'' Noel said.

''Okay I can do that.'' I said.

''We also want you to care of yourself and them. And we will keep you updated of Hanna every day.'' Toby said and I nod.

''Whatever you guys can't force me to go to rehab.'' Hanna said angry.

''Oh we will force you go to rehab.'' Ezra said.

Spencer, Aria and I pack our stuff to go back to Rosewood. We say bye to each other but Hanna doesn't say anything to me she just ignores me and I feel hurt.

"Bye Hanna." I say.

"Bye slut." Hanna says and tears stream down my eyes.

"Hanna!" Toby says and Spencer smacked Hanna.

"They are not my babies." Hanna says rubbing her cheek and Noel drive us to the airport.

I walk away fast and go inside the airplane I sit on my seat and cry nonstop. Aria and Spencer sits beside me and I lay my head on Aria's shoulder and cry while she holds me.

"She thinks it's someone else baby!" I cry.

"Sssssh she's just high she knows it's her babies and she'll accept when she gets sober." Spencer says rubbing my back.

We go back home and I don't say anything to anyone I just lay in bed until sleep takes over me and I fall asleep.


	6. Hopeless Ambition

_Emily's POV_

It's been three weeks since I came back to Rosewood from Chile and I told my parents everything. And my dad is angry at Hanna and he wants to kill her, my mom hates her. I been going to work and my stomach is growing and I can't wait to meet my babies. My parents want me to live with them once my babies are born but I'm thinking about it I know taking care of triplets will be hard.

The past three weeks every time I call Hanna or I want to see her it doesn't happen. Because she still thinks I cheated on her and she still call me names but the guys always text me updates on her health and other stuff.

I get a call from Noel and I pick up the phone.

''Hey Emily.'' Noel said.

''Hi Noel.'' I said.

''I got bad news about Hanna.'' Noel said and my heart starts to race.

''Is she is okay?'' I said.

''Hanna checked herself out of rehab and we don't know where she is exactly. But we know she went to see her junkie friends.'' Noel said and I sigh.

''What will happen now?'' I said.

''I don't know really but you still need to care of yourself. And whatever you need just call us and we will help you or just need someone to talk you can call me.'' Noel said.

''Thanks means a lot you said that.'' I said and we hang up.

I tell my parents about Noel calling me and they don't feel bad for Hanna.

''Emily just forget about her and move on with your life.'' Dad said.

''Your father is right. It's clearly Hanna right now only cares about getting high and she disrespects you, Emily you need to move on.'' Mom said.

''There are plenty other girls who would to date you.'' Dad said.

''No wants to date a single mother.'' I said.

''You who never know.'' Dad said and I nod.

''I thought she would really change her ways and get cleaned. But I was wrong she doesn't love me and I been so stupid.'' I said and mom hugs me.

''You are not stupid. You are beautiful and smart soon you will find soul mate.'' Mom said and I nod.

- _Couple days later-_

No one has seen Hanna and I keep thinking what my parents said. Lately I been eating more and I'm really emotional and it sucks. But I still stay in contact with Ezra, Toby and Noel from now and then they check up on me. They really want to be in the babies lives and I'm really happy about it.

I hear a knock on the door and I open it.

''Hanna?'' I said and she looks a mess.

''Can we talk?'' Hanna said and I let her come inside.

''Why you left rehab? And why are you here?'' I said.

''I don't need rehab! I came here to tell you I won't help you raise the babies because I don't believe you.'' Hanna said.

''You are an asshole and you could just called me and tell me over the phone.'' I said angry.

''Whatever. I mean it and I will do whatever I want and fuck whoever I want and I don't need anyone telling me what to do.'' Hanna said.

''You know what Hanna go fuck yourself. I don't need your help or your money to raise them. I tried to help you and I'm tired of you disrespecting me I had enough with you.'' I said angry.

''Fine! I don't need you or anyone else.'' Hanna said.

My phone starts to ring and I go check in the kitchen and I go get my phone. It was a text from my mom but when I come back Hanna is gone and the money I had on the table is gone too. I really thought she would change but I was wrong.

I change into my pajamas and I eat a midnight snack then I get a phone call from Spencer and I tell her to come over. Spencer was crying over the phone and I hope she is okay.

''Spencer what's wrong?'' I said and her eyes red and puffy.

''Wren and I we will get a divorce.'' Spencer said and I hug her.

''What happened?'' I said.

''I told him I don't love him and I love someone else. And I started to cry because everything got so messed up.'' Spencer said.

''What you mean?'' I said and sit on my bed.

''I had sex with Toby and I want to be with him. I told Toby that I'm married and he told me has feelings for me.'' Spencer said.

''So you will divorce Wren to be with Toby?" I said.

''Yeah.'' Spencer said.

''Are you happy with Toby?'' I said.

''I'm more happy with Toby. I can stay here until I get my own place?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah you can stay here. Hanna came by while ago.'' I said.

''What happened?'' Spencer said.

''She looked a mess and she doesn't want to get cleaned. And again she said that I cheated on her but I told her to fuck off.'' I said.

''Did she tell you why she came over?'' Spencer said.

''No she didn't tell me. We didn't talk long and she just left so I don't know where but I did text the guys and told him what happened. They don't know what to do because they can help her but she is denying help.'' I said.

''I hope she will get help before it's too late.'' Spencer said.

''Me too.'' I said.

 _-Next day-_

I'm shopping with Aria and Spencer and I'm get stuff for the nursery room and more. But it's hard what to get for nursery room because there are so many stuff to get and I like all of it.

''Did you picked names yet?'' Aria said.

''No I haven't yet and I don't know what names to pick.'' I said.

''So its official Hanna won't help you raise the babies?'' Aria said.

''Yeah its official she won't help and I will move on with my life. I'm not going to wait for her forever.'' I said.

''How about to make the nursery into Winnie Pooh Nursery.'' Aria said showing me the blanket.

''It's so cute.'' I said.

''So how are you and Ezra doing?'' Spencer said.

''We are dating now and I'm really happy.'' Aria said smiling.

''That's great you and Ezra make a cute couple.'' I said smiling.

''You guys are sure Winnie Pooh Nursery its good one for the triplets?'' I said.

''Yeah I think it's good. And each crib for the baby they have their own little theme. So you won't get confused of who is who.'' Spencer said.

''Well for the boy it will be easy but for the two baby girls I think you will get confused of who is who.'' Aria said.

''Yeah that is true. How about this for the boy on his crib he will have Monsters, Inc. and the girls will have Minnie Mouse and Little Mermaid.'' I said.

''Yeah that's good idea to do that.'' Spencer said.

''After this can we get chili cheese nachos and cherry slushie.'' I said.

''Yeah after this we will get something to eat.'' Spencer said. I grab all the baby stuff for the nursery room and I pay for it. Then we go get something to eat.

 _-Seven months later-_

Since that night I haven't heard from Hanna and the guys always check up on me. And I will live with my parents for little bit when the babies are born, because I'm worry I won't do a good job taking care of them. I'm still working and girls swim team are doing great and we need to win one more race for the championship. Spencer and Toby moved in together and I'm really happy for them and Aria is still dating Ezra and I'm single.

Right now my dad, Toby, Ezra and Noel are fixing the nursery room and its great seeing them get along. My mom is still encouraging me to date other people but I feel nobody wants to date me because I'm pregnant.

''Have you picked any names?'' My mom said and I'm helping her make sandwiches for the guys.

''So far I thought of few names but not officially sure what to name them.'' I said and I start to a pickle.

''What are the names?'' She said.

''Girl's names I picked are Avery, Mackenzie, and Eli. Boy's names I picked are Daniel, Jeremy and Hunter. It's hard to pick the right names.'' I said.

''I know you pick the right names for them don't worry still have time.'' My mom said and I nod.

They guys are finished fixing the nursery room now they are eating. I look at the nursery room and I love it, the walls have Winnie the Pooh and girl's cribs have Minnie Mouse and Little Mermaid and boy crib has Monster Inc. I can't stop smiling everything is perfect in the room it has rocking chair, drawers and more.

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

I had to check out of rehab because I don't need help and I don't have a drug problem. Now I'm with Angel my drug dealer and other people and Angel is having a party in his apartment. Since I left rehab I haven't seen or spoke to Ezra, Toby and Noel I only saw Emily when I went to her apartment one time.

I'm in the bathroom I just did coke then I got a nosebleed after I cleaned my nose I leave the bathroom.

''Hey Hanna.'' Josh said.

''What do you want?'' I said and he is standing too close to me.

''We can go somewhere else and have fun.'' Josh said.

''No and just leave me alone.'' I said and I walk away.

Josh pull me closer to him and he tries to kiss me but I start to push him away. He grab my hair hard and I'm trying to push him away from me but it's not working. Then I see Angel hit Josh with a bottle on Josh's head and he falls down. Angel starts to kick him and I start to do the same thing and I kick him hard, then Angel pull me away from him.

''You are okay?'' Angel asked.

''Yeah I'm okay and thank you.'' I said.

''Don't worry about it. Let's drink beer.'' Angel said and we start to drink beer.

''What will happen to him?'' I said drinking my beer.

''Don't worry about him, he won't bother you no more.'' Angel said and I nod.

 _-Few weeks later-_

I still haven't spoken or seen my friends and Emily because I know if I see them they will take me to rehab. I really don't want to stop getting high because I need it every day. But I don't have money to buy drugs but Angel sometimes give me drugs when I work for him by selling drugs. Sometimes I sleep in the streets or Angel's apartment and I'm never in one place too long and I haven't ate in days.

Now I'm in a corner in the streets and it's late at night and I'm working for Angel. And it's really cold right now I can't stop shivering and so far I made five hundred dollars but I need to sell more.

''Hanna?'' I hear someone say my name and I look.

''Mom?'' I said nervously.

''Oh my god I been worried sick about you.'' Mom said and she hug me tight and I start to cry.

''What are you doing here?'' I said.

''I been looking for you and I'm so happy I found you. Noel told me you checked out of rehab. I will call them right now.'' Mom said.

''Mom no don't call them please.'' I plead.

''Why?'' Mom said.

''Just don't call them.'' I said.

''I won't call them but we will go home right now.'' Mom said.

''Mom no I need to stay here.'' I said.

''Hanna look at yourself and this isn't you. Please come home with me and we will talk about anything because I don't want to lose my only daughter.'' Mom said and she starts to cry.

''I'm sorry but I can't function without getting high and I love how it makes me feel.'' I said crying.

''Drugs give you a false hope. And the demons you are trying to get away from they will be there after the high is gone. You are just numbing the pain and you need to face your demons before they kill you.'' Mom said and I can't stop crying then she hugs me.

''I-I-I will come home but please don't call my friends.'' I said.

''I won't call them but let's go home.'' Mom said. Before I leave with my mom I go give the money to Angel. Then I go home with my mom and I still have drugs in my pockets but I will make sure she won't see it.

After we ate my mom and I talked more and she really wants me to stop but I can't. I tell her about Emily and her being pregnant and she wants me to get sober and to be with Emily to raise the babies, but I tell my mom no and she gets mad. Later she goes to sleep and I stay up then I start to grab laptop, iPad, jewelry and other stuff and I will sell all of it so I can buy more drugs.


	7. AN: Sorry

I won't be writing for a while and not sure how long to be honest. Because I'm having health problems with lower back pain; sicatica. But I won't give up finishing the story. So take care everyone and thanks for reading and liking the story :)

-H


	8. Chapter 7: Shock My Heart

_**A/N: I'm not 100% well , right now i'm in treatment and taking medicine. So it will still take me a while for my back to get well. Also will take me a while to update because i can't sit for too long then my back will hurt more.**_

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

I woke up in a hospital again and my mom is sitting next to me and she was crying. And I feel like shit because I'm hurting her then she hugs me and I hug her back. And we break from the hug and she tells me that I overdosed and she found me in the bathroom.

''Hanna please get help I'm begging you.'' Mom said.

''I'm sorry for hurting you.'' I said.

''Why are you destroying yourself?'' Mom asked.

''When I first did it I felt different and happy but when the high was over I wanted to get that feeling back. Every bad memory or feeling it went away when I got high. And feeling like a freak and my so called dad rejecting me, I got high to forget what happened.'' I said.

''Your dad is an asshole but you are better than him in every way. But you are letting him get power over you and you are proving to him that you are not worth nothing. But you are worth so much, you have friends and Emily who loves you. Now you have kids and you need to be there for them but first you need to get sober.'' Mom said and I start to cry.

''I'm so sorry.'' I said and I'm still crying.

''Are you going to get sober?'' Mom asked.

''I will get sober.'' I said.

''Well prove it by going to rehab and come out as a new person. Then I want you to go say sorry to everyone you hurt and be there for your kids, don't be like your dad.'' Mom said.

''I won't be like him I swear.'' I said.

''I know sweetie.'' Mom said.

''Mom please don't call them because I can't face them right now.'' I said.

''I understand.'' Mom said and she kiss my forehead.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I will give birth in few weeks and I can't wait but I'm really nervous at the same time. And I already picked the names for the babies.

Now I'm at work because the girl's swim team are getting ready for today championship. I know they will do great and we are waiting for the other team to arrive at our school. Right now I just felt the babies kick and feels like they are playing soccer because the kick was little hard.

My parents and friends came to support and other team has arrived. Now the race started and my girls are doing great and are focusing, I start to cheer for them. But I feel a sharp in stomach and I sit down for a moment. I drink water then I start to cheer for them again. I stand but feel a puddle of water on my legs down to my feet and I look down and my water broke. I'm in paining and my parents run to me.

''What's wrong?'' My mom asked.

''M-m-my water broke.'' I said in pain.

''We are taking you to the hospital now.'' My dad said.

''It really hurts!'' I yelled and they help me walk to the car.

My assistant coach will stay at the school with the team and my dad drives fast to the hospital. My mom is trying to help me stay calm but I can't because of the pain and she called my friends and tell them I'm going to giving birth.

- _At the hospital-_

The doctor put me in the delivery room because I couldn't wait any longer and the babies are ready to come out. My mom come in the room with me and she hold my right hand and I start to push and I scream in pain.

''Emily you are close keep pushing.'' The doctor said.

I try to push again and I scream again.

''It's a boy. Now push again.'' The doctor said.

''I can't.'' I said breathing hard.

''Emily you can do it. You are strong sweetie.'' My mom said and she kiss my head.

I start to push hard and the doctor said it's a girl now one more time. I'm really breathing hard and I push again and I scream again. I squeeze my mom's hand hard and she is telling to let go but I don't let go of her hand. I see the nurses cleaning my babies and I smile because I can't wait to hold them and I let go of my mom's hand. The nurses bring them to me and I hold both of my girls and my mom hold my son, my mom starts smile then she starts to cry.

''What will be their names?" The nurse asked.

''For the boy his name will be Ryan. The one on my right side her name will be Scarlett and on my left her name is Sidney.'' I said.

''It's great.'' My mom said.

They start to cry and nurse take them away so he can put name bracelets on them. They take me back to my hospital room and everyone came to see me and ask questions of how I'm doing. Few minutes later the nurse bring my babies and my dad is the first person in the room to hold them and everyone can't stop smiling. Later they had to leave the room because I had to breastfeed my babies then they fall asleep and I cover myself and go to sleep.

 _-Few days later-_

Scarlett sleeps in the little mermaid crib, Ryan in the monster Inc. crib and Sidney in Minnie Mouse crib. Since we got home they cry late at night and I haven't got any sleep. But my parents help me during the nights to calm them down. Tonight they woke up crying and my parents are not home they went out, I change their diapers and feed them. Now they are sleeping and I go back to sleep.

Next day I woke up early because they cried and I did everything but they are still crying. I don't know what to do and I'm freaking out.

''Mom, I don't know what to do. I change their diapers, breastfeed and other stuff. But they won't stop crying.'' I said sadly.

''They just want you to hold them and talk to them. Go lay down and I will bring them to you.'' My mom said and I go back to my bed then my mom bring my babies to me.

''It's my first time being a mom but I promise I will make you three are happy and feel loved. No matter what happens I will always be here and I will never stop loving you my angels. Sometimes it will be hard but you all have people that love you and will spoil you three.'' I said smiling.

Sidney hold my finger and I kiss their heads one by one.

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

 _Few years later-_

I'm sober and I haven't used drugs in years but I was living in Helena, Montana with my mom and other family members. During those years I didn't talk to my friends or Emily but I came back to New York so I can talk to my friends and say sorry. I knock on Noel's door and he opens the door and he looks surprised but he hugs me and I hug him back. We break from the hug and we go inside.

''Noel I'm sorry what I did.'' I said.

''It's been a long time since we saw you or spoke to you.'' Noel said.

''I know but I had to do it alone. But I'm really sober and I haven't used drugs in years and I missed you and the others.'' I said.

''Have you spoken to Ezra and Toby?'' Noel asked.

''Yeah I did speak to them and I said sorry to them. But I know I messed up but I want to earn everyone's trust back.'' I said.

''Where have you been?'' Noel said.

''I was living in Montana with family and I came to New York this morning.'' I said and he nods.

''You missed a lot.'' Noel said.

''Your music is really good.'' I said.

''You not mad that I'm a solo DJ?'' Noel said.

''No, I'm not mad but I'm happy you are still making music.'' I said and we smile.

''I do miss making music with you. But you have a lot to do.'' Noel said.

''You think Emily will talk to me? Because I want to say sorry to her and I know saying sorry it's not enough.'' I said.

''You should find out for yourself.'' Noel said and he give me Emily's home address.

''Thanks. So we are still friends?'' I said.

''We are still friends and we have a lot to talk about it. But go see Emily first.'' Noel said and we hug again then I leave.

I drove to Emily's house and she lives in Philly in a nice area. I'm still in the car and my heart feels like is racing and my hands is sweating I start to breathe in and out. I really hope she will let me explain everything and I'm really nervous. I get out of the car and I go knock on the door.

But a kid opens the door and we have the same eye color.

''Is Emily Fields here?'' I asked him.

''No she is not here.'' He said.

''Kid I'm not playing around, just go find her.'' I said.

''My name is not kid and go away.'' He said.

''Kid just go play with your toys.'' I said and he gets mad.

''Ryan I told you not to open the door.'' Emily said walking towards us and she is surprised to see me.

''Mom tell her to leave and she called me kid and I told her that's not my name.'' He said.

''Ryan, its okay now go finish your homework or you won't get ice cream.'' Emily said.

He sticks out his tongue at me before leaving Emily and I alone.

''Hi.'' I said.

''Hi?'' Emily said.

''Emily let me explain please.'' I plead.

''Why should I? You were never there for us.'' Emily said.

''I'm sober now but I will do anything for your forgiveness I swear.'' I said.

''You missed a lot watching them grow up and now you won't get that back. And we are doing fine without you and we don't need your money.'' Emily said.

''I know I can't change the past but I want us to start over and I will do anything. Please give me a second chance Emily, I love you and I mean it.'' I said and she looks away for few seconds.

''I have to go.'' Emily said.

''Emily please.'' I said holding her hand but she moves her hand away.

''Let me think about it. And by the way you have a son and two daughters.'' Emily said.

''I want to be there for you and our kids.'' I said.

''Will see and I have to think about it.'' Emily said.

''I understand but in case you change your mind.'' I said and I give her my phone number then she close the door and I walk away.


	9. Chapter 8-Something out of Nothing

_Emily's POV_

Seeing Hanna I was really surprised because years ago she never called or checked on her kids. But I did tell them they have another mom and I don't like guys and they understood. But they haven't met Hanna yet and I don't know if they should meet her. Right now they are eight years old and we are eating at McDonald.

''Mom, I want to be the red ninja for Halloween.'' Ryan said eating his chicken nuggets.

''Scarlett and Sidney?'' I said.

''I want to be Spider-girl.'' Scarlett said drinking her soda.

''Super-girl.'' Sidney said.

With the girls I can tell them apart because of their personalities. Scarlett is more outgoing and Sidney is shy and doesn't like being around new people. But with Ryan he makes sure no picks on his sisters because my dad taught them how to defend for themselves.

''Okay we will go shopping for Halloween costumes this weekend.'' I said and they smile.

We go home and I call my parents and told them Hanna came by. They are not happy about it and told me if Hanna wants to see her kids then she has to earn my trust. I agree with them then I start to really think if I should call Hanna or not.

- _Few days later-_

I called Hanna and we will meet up for lunch only us two alone and the kids are at school. I'm waiting for Hanna and I feel nervous because it's been a long time since I saw her. Few minutes later I see Hanna walking towards and she smile at me then sits down and we say hi.

''You look beautiful.'' Hanna said.

''Why did you really come back?'' I said.

''Emily I know messed up big time and I can't change the past. But I really want to make things right with you and our kids.'' Hanna said.

''What made you realize that they are your kids? Because when I told you the answers you gave me I was I cheated, I'm a slut and I just wanted your money. And that really hurt me because I really loved you.'' I said.

''Going to rehab really helped me and made me realize what I lost because I just wanted drugs. And I do have strong feelings for you.'' Hanna said.

''You missed them growing up. You missed their first words, first step and first everything and you can't that get back. I don't want you to get in their lives for while then disappear for years and expect everything to be okay.'' I said.

''I get it and I know I can't get that back. But I really want to be there for you and our kids forever and I will do anything to earn your and their trust. Please Emily all I'm begging you is a second chance.'' Hanna said and I look away.

''I don't know.'' I said.

Hanna gets on her knees in front of me and everyone starts to look at us.

''Emily I'm begging you give me a second chance and I will do anything you say. Please I know I fucked up and I'm sorry for everything and I'm sorry for you hurting you. If I can change the past then I will do it in a heartbeat please give me a second chance I'm begging you.'' Hanna said.

''Get up.'' I said.

''You will give me a second chance?'' Hanna said.

''Yes but you really have to earn my trust before you can meet them, deal?'' I said.

''Deal.'' Hanna said and she sits back in her chair.

''Here is a picture of them. That's Ryan, Scarlett is the one with the hello kitty pink shirt and Sidney is wearing the little mermaid shirt. Sidney is shy around new people and it will take her a while to open up, Scarlett isn't shy but always loud and she is a good kid. Ryan is always hyper and always asks a lot of questions about everything. They look like you.'' I said and Hanna starts to cry.

''I was living in Montana with my family while I was getting sober.'' Hanna said still crying.

''You can keep that picture and they are eight years old.'' I said.

''Do they know about me?'' Hanna said.

''Yeah they do know about you but I didn't tell them everything. I told them you are on the road a lot making music with other people. But Toby, Ezra and Noel do visit them every weekend and the kids love them.'' I said and Hanna looks away and wipe her tears away.

''I haven't made music in a long time.'' Hanna said.

''They take after you because they are always want to make music with Noel.'' I said.

''I-I-I don't know what to say.'' Hanna said.

''I have to go they will be out of school in twenty minutes.'' I said.

''Thanks for the picture.'' Hanna said.

''Bye.'' I said and I leave.

I picked up the kids and I take them to the Halloween store and we look around. The kids keep looking around to see what costume to wear and Sidney is holding my hand. The kids changed their minds of what costume to get Ryan picked a vampire costume, Sidney picked witch costume and Scarlett got Adventure Time Princess Bubblegum costume. Also they pick their candy bags and I pay for everything and we go home.

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

I go to my apartment after meeting Emily at the restaurant. I'm really happy that she'll give me a second chance and I'll do anything to make it up to her so that I can live with her and my children forever. I really want to make up to Emily but I don't know how. I call Emily and hope she picks up.

"Hi." Emily says picking up.

"Hi...I was...um can I make dinner for you?" I ask.

"No, not dinner the kids will be home." Emily says.

"Okay um can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?" I ask.

"Okay sure." Emily says and I smile.

"See you tomorrow Emily." I say and she hangs up. I go to my room to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I'm really happy for our date tomorrow.

- _Next day-_

We meet up at Olive Garden Italian restaurant and I got flowers for Emily. I'm waiting for her and I feel nervous and sigh, I start to look at the picture that Emily gave me. The kids are smiling and sitting together and I fucked up big time.

''Hey.'' I look up and it's Emily.

''Hi oh and these are for you.'' I said and I give her the flowers.

''Thanks.'' Emily said.

''Your welcome.'' I said and she sits down.

''The kids are with my parents right now. And my parents want to meet you.'' Emily said.

''Do they hate me?'' I asked.

''My parents do hate you and they know what happened in the past because I told them. I'm not forcing you to meet them but they think you are not right for me.'' Emily said.

''The way I treated you in the past I understand why they hate me. But I changed and I mean it.'' I said and I touch her hand but she moves her hand away.

''It's hard to believe you.'' Emily said.

''I know it's hard but I will make it up to you I swear.'' I said.

I order Emily's favorite roast chicken I'm sweet sauce, for me I order the same thing and wine and we also order burger.

"You work?" I ask.

"Not at the moment but dad pays for the rent and stuff." Emily says and I feel bad.

"I can pay rent." I say.

"No it's alright I'm getting a job next week anyways." Emily says and I don't say anything for a while.

We finish eating and I pay for it then I walk Emily to her car.

"I'll meet them." I say.

"Huh." Emily said.

"I'll meet your parents. When should I come?" I ask.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Emily says getting inside her car.

 _-Next morning -_

In 5 hours I'll meet Emily's parents and I'm really nervous. They so hate me fuck. I call Noel for advice and he tells me to calm down.

''Okay, they will ask you a lot of questions and don't be nervous.'' Noel said.

''You met them?'' I asked.

''Yeah and they are nice. I even helped Emily's dad to fix the nursery room before the babies was born.'' Noel said and I feel bad.

''Oh.'' I said.

''Um just be yourself and be honest of why you came back. I think they will give you a second chance but don't fuck it up, okay?'' Noel said.

''I won't fuck it up. Anything else I should know?'' I said biting my bottom lip.

''Emily's parents will try to scare you because they really care about Emily and the kids.'' Noel said.

''I get it.'' I said.

''Alright and good luck.'' Noel said and we hang up.

I look at the time and I start to get ready and I hope everything will go fine.

* * *

I go to the Fields' residence and before I can go inside I see Mr. Fields cleaning his shot gun. I gulp and go inside.

"Hi." I say.

"Emily is not here yet but please come in." He says pointing the couch with the gun and I go sit there.

"So you love girls?" He ask.

"Yes sir you know I'm half guy." I say.

"You know Emily was born a guy?" He says and I know he is doing that to scare me so I try not to laugh.

"Its okay sir no matter how she was born I still love her." I say and he nods.

"Come I show you around the house." He says and I get up and follow him and I notice there's gun everywhere. Okay he's really trying to scare me. Emily where are you?

He takes me to the backyard and there's a shed and underneath is a big hole dug in the earth.

"I've made this hole but haven't decided what to do with it yet." He says and I gulp. OMG he is crazy, the hole to bury me inside but I won't try to show I'm scared.

"Let's go inside Mr. Fields, Emily might come soon." I say and we go inside and I see a woman with her hair's scattered walking towards me and she points at me with a knife and I look at her with wide eyes.

"I'm Emily's mother." She says.

"Oh h-hi Mrs. Fields." I say and both of them will kill me.

"This is my favorite knife for cutting meat. When I was in high school I'd always want to cut dick of bad boys." She says and I choke on my saliva.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I say and she points to the bathroom.

I run to bathroom lock the door then I check my penis to see it's safe. I hear Emily talking to her parents so I come out of the bathroom and Mrs. Fields hair is not scattered anymore. They are not holding knife or gun and there's no gun on walls.

"We just finished showing Hanna the house." Mrs. Fields says and I fake smile and look at Emily.

''Mom and dad don't scare Hanna please.'' Emily said.

''Will see but we can't promise anything.'' Mr. Fields said.

''Where are the kids?'' Mrs. Fields said.

''They are with Aria and Spencer.'' Emily said.

''Well let's eat dinner.'' Mrs. Fields said.

We go to the dining room and we all sit down and the food is on the table. But I still feel nervous and scare at the same time but I'm trying not let them see it. They start to ask questions if I'm really sober and I told them where I lived few years ago and other stuff.

''Why should Emily let you see the kids?'' Mr. Fields said.

''I will do anything for Emily's forgiveness and I really want to see them. I know in the past I messed up big time but I won't repeat my mistakes again I swear. And I understand you and your wife still hate me but this time I will treat Emily the way she needs to be treated because I love her and I love my kids. I'm sorry for hurting her and not being there.'' I said.

''Actions speak louder than words.'' Mrs. Fields said.

''I know but I won't mess it up again.'' I said and I look at Emily.

"If you hurt my daughter again I'll kill you." Mrs. Fields says.

"Yes ma'am." I say.

"Do you really love Emily?" Mr. Fields ask.

"Yes sir I can do anything for Emily anything. I will even die for her." I say taking a knife and I cut my left palm and bloods drip down.

"Hanna!" Emily says grabbing my hand to wrap bandage.

"Never ever do that again." Emily scolds me

"I really love you, I can't live without you, and I know I messed up but I changed. If I can't have you its better I die." I cry and Emily captures my lips between hers and I close my eyes.

"I love you." I say and Emily has finished bandaging my hand.

After dinner Emily walk me to my car.

''Hanna I do love you. But you need to give me time because I need to figure what I really want and I to think about them too.'' Emily said.

''I understand. But we can take it slow being friends and not fuck buddies like before.'' I said.

''Good idea.'' Emily said.

''I want you to meet my mom next weekend.'' I said.

''Really?'' Emily said.

''I mean it.'' I said.

''I will like to meet her.'' Emily said and I smile.


	10. Chapter 9: Saturn

_Hanna's POV_

Today Emily will meet my mom and I hope everything will go great. And my mom is happy to meet Emily and I think they will get along hopefully. I drive to Emily's place to pick her up and she opens the door. And we greet each other and I smile at her.

''Can we talk for a moment?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah sure.'' I said.

''Hanna I do love you but I don't think we should be together now. Because I feel we have a lot to do together before getting into a relationship, and I don't want to get hurt again. But I think we should be just friends.'' Emily said.

''I get what you are saying and I still need to earn your trust back.'' I said.

''I care about you a lot but I don't think being in a relationship our problems will go away magically.'' Emily said.

''True. But let's be friends first then we figure out the rest later on.'' I said and she nods then we go to my car.

We go inside the house and my mom greets Emily.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Marin." Emily says.

"Pleasures all mine and call me Ashley please." Mom says and they smile at each other.

"Mom I'm hungry." I say making mom laugh.

"Wait Hanna I'm still cooking." Mom says and I go sit in living room with Emily.

"I like your mom's house." Emily says.

"Thanks and don't worry she won't scare you like your parents scared me." I say and Emily laughs.

"Not funny." I say.

"It kinda is." Emily says and I giggle too.

"Girls lunch is ready!" My mom says and on the table there's garlic bread, spaghetti and juice.

"Mmm garlic bread." I say while sitting down and we start eating.

"So Emily do you work?" My mom asks.

"I'm going to start working as a swim coach starting next week." Emily says.

"Where are the children?" My mom asks.

"They are at my mother's house." Emily says.

"I'd like to meet them soon. You're a really pretty girl and I'm sorry that my daughter broke your heart but I really hope you'll give her a chance to correct her mistakes." Mom says.

"I know Ashley, for now we're friends until we are ready." Emily says and there's a long silent while we eat.

''Umm Noel and I started to make music again. I missed making music with him.'' I said.

''That's good to know.'' My mom said.

''You will go on tour?'' Emily asked.

''No, we are just making music together. And Noel is going on tour tomorrow for six months.'' I said.

''Are you and the guys getting along?'' Emily asked.

''So far yeah and we went out last night and had a good time.'' I said.

''Do the kids know about Hanna?'' Mom asked.

''Yeah they do know. They know Hanna is their mom too but I had to lie about why she hasn't been around.'' Emily said and I feel like shit right now.

All day Emily and my mom had been getting along and it's great. But I still feel like shit because Emily had to lie why I wasn't around but it's all my fault, this time I won't mess it up.

 _-Couple days later-_

Lately I been asking Emily if I can meet the kids but she tells me when the time is right. And it's getting me angry because I can't wait any longer and I really want to meet them. I been telling Emily I will change and I been taking her out but yet I still haven't meet my kids.

''Hanna can we talk?'' Spencer said.

''Sure about what?'' I said.

''I know you trying win Emily back and want to see your kids. But I don't want them to get hurt.'' Spencer said.

''I won't hurt them I promise.'' I said.

''I don't believe you. Because you never once called or came to visit them and Emily told me you got sober too but only because came back doesn't mean everything will be simple.'' Spencer said.

''Spencer I know you are her best friend. But what happens between and Emily it's between us and don't get involved.'' I said angry.

''Well someone had to help Emily with raising her kids since you wasn't around.'' Spencer said and walks away.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Yesterday I took the kids trick or treating and they had a good time. And Hanna still haven't met them because I don't want them to get hurt like I did. But tonight I'm going to tell them that Hanna came back and I don't want to force them to meet her.

''Remember when I said that mom wasn't around because she had to work?'' I said.

''We remember.'' Ryan, Sidney and Scarlett said at the same time.

''Well she wants to meet you three. And I want to know how does it make you feel.'' I said.

''She will live with us?'' Scarlett asked.

''Um no she won't live with us. Do you all want to meet her? Be honest.'' I said.

''I don't.'' Sidney said.

''Why not?'' I said.

''What if she doesn't like us?'' Sidney said.

''She will like all of you.'' I said.

''Is it the lady that calls me kid?'' Ryan said.

''Why would you think that?'' I asked.

''Uncle Toby showed me a picture of mom.'' Ryan said.

''Yeah that's your mom.'' I said.

''I want to meet her.'' Ryan said.

''I want to meet her too.'' Scarlett said.

''Are you really sure? I don't want to force you.'' I said.

''I don't want to meet her cause she might be mean.'' Sidney said.

''I promise you she is not mean.'' I said and Sidney sits on my lap and I hold her.


	11. Chapter 10: Only For You

**_A/N: The story will end soon._**

 _Emily's POV_

Today I'm letting Hanna meet the kids and Sidney is not too happy about it. Sidney doesn't like meeting new people and she doesn't leave my side, but she does know Hanna is her mom. We are waiting for Hanna to pick us up because she will take us to eat lunch. Now I'm brushing Scarlett's hair while Ryan and Sidney watch cartoons in the living room.

''I'm hungry.'' Ryan said.

''I know and we will eat in little bit.'' I said.

''I don't want to eat fish.'' Scarlett said and she is wearing Power Rangers Mega Force white shirt.

''Grandma and grandpa will come too?'' Sidney asked and she is wearing Big Hero 6 green shirt.

''Grandma and grandpa won't come today but next time they will come with us.'' I said.

Hanna came with her mom Ashley and I introduce the kids to them. And Sidney is holding my hand and didn't say a word to them. Later Hanna took us to eat at a small restaurant and we all sit down. Hanna is asking questions to the kids to know each other so far everything is going well. Ryan and Scarlett like Ashley and they are getting along with Hanna. Sidney is just looking around and not saying anything.

''Why you didn't come see us every day?'' Ryan asked Hanna and she starts to stutter.

''Um it's complicated to explain because you won't understand. But I'm really sorry for not being there seeing you grow up but I promise I won't leave again.'' Hanna said.

''What does complicated means?'' Ryan said.

''Its means not easy to understand.'' I said and he nods.

''So kids what are your favorite movie?'' Ashley asked the kids.

''Wreck-It Ralph.'' Ryan said.

''The Princess and the Frog.'' Scarlett said

Then Sidney whisper in my ear what is her favorite movie.

''You should tell them.'' I said to Sidney.

''She doesn't like talking to new people.'' Ryan said.

''Why?'' Hanna said.

''She is really shy and it takes a while for her to open up. And her favorite movie is Big Hero 6.'' I said. The waiter take our order and we wait for the food to come. Ryan and Scarlett are talking with Ashely and Hanna but I don't like forcing Sidney not to be shy because then she starts to cry and feels scared.

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

Today I'm having lunch with Emily and I'm still happy I finally met my kids. I really want them to feel comfortable around me so I will do anything to make them happy.

''Emily what's wrong?'' I asked.

''My babysitter cancelled at the last minute and I have no one to watch the kids. Everyone else is busy and I have to go to go coach the swim team at the university.'' Emily said.

''I can babysit them.'' I said.

''Really?'' Emily said.

''Yeah let me babysit them and it will be a chance of us to bond more.'' I said.

''Okay, I will bring them to your place in thirty minutes?'' Emily said.

''Yeah that's great.'' I said and we leave and I go to my place and I start to clean.

Thirty minutes later Emily came over with the kids then Emily says bye to them. Emily will be back in few hours, so I show them around the apartment. Scarlett is wearing My Little Pony blue shirt and Sidney has on Adventure Time grey shirt.

''I'm hungry.'' Ryan said.

''Um what do you want to eat?'' I said.

''Pizza!'' Scarlett and Ryan said and Sidney didn't say anything.

''Sidney what do you want to eat.'' I said.

She doesn't say anything and she just looks at me. Then she whispers to Ryan and Scarlett.

''What she said?'' I said.

''She wants pizza too and chicken fingers.'' Ryan said.

''Sidney don't have to be shy around me and I promise I won't leave.'' I said.

''Promise?'' Scarlett asked.

''I promise I will stay forever and I won't leave.'' I said.

I take them to the pizza shop and we start to eat the food. Sidney is still not saying anything and I'm thinking how to make her open up to me. Ryan and Scarlett are telling me what kind of food they like and don't like.

After we ate I take them to mall so they can take their picture with Santa Claus. We are waiting on line and it's a long line there many people ahead of us, Ryan and Scarlett are holding my hands. And Sidney is standing next to Ryan when I talk to Sidney she just stare at me and she whispers to Scarlett and Ryan.

''Ewww.'' Scarlett said.

''What?'' I said.

''Ryan was digging his nose, wants to put his booger on me.'' Scarlett said and Ryan is just smiling and has his finger in his nose.

''My nose itch.'' Ryan said smiling. Then take out finger and tries to put it on Scarlett.

''Ryan don't do that and it's really gross.'' I said I take out a napkin and make him clean his hands and nose.

''Sorry.'' Ryan said.

''Where is Sidney?'' I said I look around and I don't see her and I start to freak out.

''I don't know.'' Scarlett said.

I shout her name and I ask people if they saw Sidney but so far no one saw her. I'm really freaking out so I call my mom to come help me look for her, Ryan and Scarlett are shouting Sidney's name but nothing happened. Few minutes later my mom came to the mall and she is helping me look for Sidney.

''Did you call Emily?'' Mom asked.

''No I haven't because she will kill me.'' I said.

''She has to know.'' Mom said.

''I know and I will find Sidney.'' I said.

"You have to Tell Emily." Mom says.

"Mom, she's at the university. And she will kill me so first we search for Sidney." I say and take away my phone from mom before she can call Emily.

"Sidney!" I call but I still can't see her. Scarlet and Ryan Go look for Sidney around the mall with my mom while I go in another direction and look for her.

"Sidney! Come on damnit!" I say and people look at me crazy.

"Get lost!" I say and keep walking until I reach a pet shop when I see a little girl in pet shop looking like Sidney. I go in and see it's really Sidney so I call my mom and tell her to come to pet shop.

"Sidney." I say putting my hand on her shoulder and she turns around and looks at me.

"You can't just run away without telling I was worried." I say.

"Sorry." She says sorry in baby voice and I smile.

"What you looking at?" I ask.

"This white puppy with black spots." She says.

"It's a Dalmatian dog." I say.

"I love him his name is Fred." Sidney says.

"Do you want it? I can buy for you." I say.

"Really?" Sidney says with a happy smile.

"Only if you promise to talk more with me and stop being shy with me." I say.

"I promise!" Sidney says and I smile at her. I go to the owner of pet store and tell him I want to buy Fred for my daughter.

"You're Hanna Marin right?" He asks.

"Yes I am." I say.

"Wow I can't believe I'm seeing my fan in real. I love your songs." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You know what here's a deal. I get your autograph and a pic with you and Fred is yours for free." He says and I give him my autograph and take 5 pictures with him then he takes out Fred from his cage and gives it to me.

"Thank you my daughter will love it." I say and I go to Sidney and give Fred to her

"I love you mommy!" Sidney said happy and it's the first time I hear that.

We go home and they are playing with Fred and we promise not to tell Emily what happened today. I hope the kids won't tell her.

''Since when you got a puppy?'' Emily said.

''Um today and they really like Fred. I couldn't say no to his cute face.'' I said and Fred starts to lick Emily's hand.

''We can take him home?'' Ryan said.

''Um Fred will stay here with here.'' Emily said.

''We can stay here?'' Scarlett asked and I'm really surprised.

''You three really want to stay here for the night?'' Emily asked them.

''Yeah.'' They said at the same time.

''Hanna is it okay they spend the night here?'' Emily said.

''Yes!'' I said quickly.

I feed Fred then the kids play with Fred again, then I talk to Emily about her day while my mom play with the kids. So far the night is going great and we are making process which is good so far, but I still want to prove myself and to them.


End file.
